Captured
by softballqueen219
Summary: Just as things have finally quite down, the Akatsuki have taken Naruto. Can Sakura and everybod else save him? Pairing NaruXSaku,SaiXIno, SasuXKari, and more...
1. Chapter 1

**NaruSaku-Captured - Chapter 1 **

_**Naruto,**_

_**Meet me at the Training Grounds at noon.**_

_**-Jiraiya**_

Naruto was reading what the note said as he stood in front of his apartment door, wondering why Ero-sennin was back so soon from his mission. He was assigned to it yesterday by the Hokage. The journey to the Land of Waves took itself 3 days to get there. _Well, he is one of the Legendary __Sannin, _Naruto thought to himself as he climb down the stairs from his apartment to the village_._ He walked to his favorite restaurant to eat breakfast, when he saw a pink-haired girl he knew all to well, bobbing through the crowds, holding some scrolls and papers.

Naruto approached her when she was looking at some fruit. She looked up, seeing him coming towards her out of the corner of her eye. She wondered _What's he is he up to now?_

"Good morning Sakura-Chan," He said with a grin, putting his hands over his head. "Whatcha Doing?" he ask wondering why she was looking at the fruit.

"Well I _am_ supposes to be at Lady Tsunade's office right now," she said looking away from the fruit. She glanced towards the Hokage office and sighed, imagining Lady Tsunade throwing her out from the window…….again. "I just stopped by here to see if I need anything for my apartment." Sakura looked at her watch to see the time. A quarter past eleven. _Oh no!_ She thought.

"I need to get to the Hokage's office right now or…..well; you know what she will do to me," Sakura said, grabbing for one of his hands. Naruto shivered knowing_ exactly_ what Granny Tsunade would do to Sakura. They held hands while walking down to the Hokage's office. Sakura looked up to see her boyfriend's eyes staring at the Hokage Mountain. His bright blue sapphire starring at the Fourth Hokage's face in amazement. Sakura looked away, pulling her hand out of Naruto's grasp. This action got Naruto's attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked Sakura, he put his hands in his pocket as they continued to walk through the village.

Sakura sighed for the second time that day.

"I know what Lady Tsunade told you the other day." Naruto eyes widen in shock, he was speechless. How could Sakura know? She wasn't in the room when Granny Tsunade told him that the Fourth Hokage was his father.

"W-what did you say?" Naruto stumper in disbelief, the Hokage sighed. She just told him a piece of information that would shock the whole village.

"Yes, it's true Naruto. He is your father," she sighed, her eyes closed, wondering why she didn't tell him when he was younger. A wave of regret rushed through her, with a small amount of grief, then man who defeated the powerful Kyuubi sealed the monster in his own son. But why did he do that, being as powerful as he was, he couldn't even stay alive for his the sake of his son? With that last thought Tsunade opened her eyes to look at the man next to the spiky haired blond. The man who was a student of the great Fourth Hokage.

Kakashi was in the room standing besides Naruto, looking down feeling guilty that he never told him during the many missions or training sessions that they had. He to also wished he would have told him when he was younger or be the one to tell him, but the Third Hokage told anybody that knew this secret not to tell Naruto. Thankfully there was only a handful of people who did know the secret, Kakashi himself included.

Naruto's fists were held tight by his sides, as anger started to grow inside of him. He was a son of then man who he looked up to. The same man who sealed this monster inside him. His own father! This made him even angrier at the thought of this idea.

"Why didn't anybody tell me?" he asked, restraining the anger from the voice as he look down to the floor, shaking slightly as he spoke. He felt the Kyuubi stir inside him he didn't really care about that anymore. So what if it broke lose?

This time Kakashi was the one who spoke, "We didn't tell you because the Fourth Hokage, your father, had so many enemies that would want to take revenge by killing you. The Third Hokage asked us not to tell you either becau-"

"I don't want to hear it from you!" Naruto yelled, unable to keep his cool any longer. He whipped around to see Kakashi's right eye widen in shock as Naruto yelled. Naruto didn't care at all how Kakashi felt right now. Did he even care how Naruto felt?

"You've been my sensei for more than 10 years! And why didn't you tell me then? All this time I've been bullied by the villagers for being the kid who has the nine-tails sealed in him. They thought of me as a monster! A monster! And all this time, nobody told me that the man who sealed this demon in me was my _father?_! Why?" Naruto was breathing heavy as he finished. He couldn't believe that the one man who he could trust was keeping him away from a secret he should know about himself.

Kakashi sighed. He knew Naruto was right in so many ways. He saw his sensei eyes in Naruto as Naruto himself spoke these words of pain and sadness.

A few minutes of silence past as they took in the words that Naruto spoke. Naruto looked away from Kakashi and looked down at the ground once again. Tears started to from in his eyes, but they weren't tears of sadness, no, they were tears of anger and frustration. He felt the anger erupt inside of him. An evil laugh came from his lips. The laughter made Tsunade and Kakashi look at him up in shock.

"_**So the kid's old man was the one who sealed me in him, huh?**_**"** an evil ruff voice spoke from Naruto lips. Tsunade's eyes widen in shock, as did Kakashi's. Naruto glanced from the ground to look at the Hokage, his evil red eyes glaring at her. He looked like the devil himself. Kakashi came suddenly in front of Tsunade, holding a kunai in front of him. Naruto's body gave a growl. The Kyuubi eyes were looking at Kakashi now with so much hatred giving off an evil aura around Naruto. Tsunade couldn't believe she was seeing the Kyuubi communicating through Naruto. Not once in all the years she known him has this happen before. He must be really upset to let this happen.

Naruto's crimson eyes glared at the Hokage and Kakashi a few minutes more. He shrugged his shoulders, showing he given up. Then the Kyuubi used Naruto's mouth once more to say, "_**It doesn't matter,**_"the evil voice said then continued, "_**I do not have energy to fight you any way. But I will see you two soon enough.**_" The evil demon released his grip on Naruto, with him falling to his knees on then floor, chest heaving slowly.

Kakashi withdrew his kunai from his face and rushed to Naruto's side to help him up, Tsunade closely by him. Naruto bright blue eyes open to see Tsunade and Kakashi next to him on their knees looking down at him. He didn't understand the look of concern and shock in their eyes at first then he remembered what they were discussing before he blackout. He got up suddenly to one knee that made Kakashi look at his back before putting a hand at the boys shoulder to make him stop. Naruto turned his head to look in his sensei in the eyes and saw worry and sadness with a hint of concern intertwined. He shrugged his hand off and went to the door not caring anymore what they had to say.

"Naruto just let us explain, please." A gentle voice whispered behind him that made him automatically stop with one hand on the door handle.

He took a moment or two before he spoke, "I don't give a damn what you have to say anymore," and left the office with out another word or glance at the two people still on their knees in the office.

Kakashi and Tsunade were speechless once more as they watched the door slam shut.

Sakura stop as they reached the Hokage's office. She turned to see Naruto starring at the ground with a great amount of sadness and sorrow on his face. She sighed once more feeling his pain. She wanted to help him so much, to ease his pain, to give him something to cure his depression. But sadly she couldn't do a thing to help him, because she would never understand his pain and sadness that he felt, no matter how hard she would try. And nobody would ever understand him and his pain.

"Naruto," she spoke. She turned to see his hand in his pockets again, head up looking anywhere but at her. "Naruto!" she spoke more sternly stopping her foot on the ground angrily. His head whipped toward hearing the aggression in her voice. "Look" she said more calmly, putting his head between her hands, "it doesn't matter who your father was, or who you are related too, ok? What does matter is who you _are. _You will always be Naruto Uzumaki to me. Now and forever, ok? So quit sulking and be the old you. I prefer that one any day to this kill joy person you've become. And remember I will always love you the same." She kissed him full on the lips making him happier then he felt the lat few days. They broke apart after a few seconds of intense kissing. Naruto was in better sprits then he had been in days.

"I'll see you later then," Sakura said as she climbed the steps to Tsunade's office, "what are you doing for lunch?"

"I'm meeting Ero-sennin at noon, I need to get going. If were you I would hurry up to get to Granny Tsunade's office before she has a fit or something." Naruto said with a grin spread across his face. They waved goodbye to each other and parted their ways to meet their masters.

Somewhere nearby two men dressed in black robes with red clouds, were going over their plan.

"I still don't know if it's foolproof."

"Trust me. It is super easy: I will transform in to his teacher and give him the ramen with the poison in it, and when he is out cold we take him and we then have the nine-tails." The man with the orange mask told his companion.

"You better hope this works, Tobi," threaten the man with yellow hair.

"Don't worry Deidara. It will work," said the man called Tobi. He was secretly grinning under his mask.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Demise – Chapter 2**

"A-are you absolutely positive they are here?" Tsunade said in an awestruck tone.

"Yes,"replied the man, "a villager reported it two of them toward the village. I had two of my men look in on it….." his voice trailed away in silence.

"And what happen to them?" Lady Tsunade said, eyebrow arch looking at the ninja in front of her.

The ninja took a breath and replied, "They were both killed by the intruders. The citizen, who reported the two men walking toward the village, was attack along with my men and is now in a coma. It seems that the villager was tortured for information about the boy. When we arrived on the scene the villager was still conscious and told us that they were after the boy. Our fears were confirmed. My men confronted the intruders and were killed as a result," the shinobi finish with a great, heavy sigh.

Tsunade stood up from her desk and walked to the window behind her. She looked down at the hidden leaf village, wondering why they would go so far to come and him. Crossing her arms, she sighed and turned around and went back to her desk. Leaning back on her chair she picked up a piece of paper in front of her and started to read at it. It was describing what the Akatsuki did to the Jinchuriki after it was captured. _Oh god,_ she thought as she read the paper.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled, "Go and check on the villager! And send word to Kakashi about this! Go now!"

"H-hai!" said Shizune as she ran out of the office right past a very confused Sakura who was heading down the hall way to see her master. She looked to see a distraught Shizune run past her. She quickly moved before being trample by the young women in haste to follow her order she was given by the hokage of the village. _What the hell was that about? _Sakura shrugged her walking shoulders and kept walking along her way.

The Anbu turn his head toward the hokage once more.

"The others think we should just give the boy up. It makes sense too. He's a danger to the village. So it would be better to just hand him ove-!" The black op wouldn't be able to finish because Lady Tsunade just smack him across the face that sent him across the room hitting a wall. Lady Tsunade pulled her fist back to her side. Breathing heavily, she walked towards the ninja and grabbed him by his shirt.

"What the hell is a matter with you?" she screamed in his face. "He is one of the strongest ninjas in the whole village! He never gives up and he has way more love for this village then me! If I could decide he would be the Hokage instead of me! And if you ever suggest that we should hand him over to those…those..._bastards!_" she spat the last word as if it were poison on her lips. She bent lower to the fear stricken shinobi and whispered, "Suggest that again and I will kill you without mercy." She dropped him on the ground. Standing to her full height she kicked him across the room with out hesitation.

He crash by the door, making a deep crater there as he slump down on the floor, mask falling off, revealing his real face full of terror.

"Now get the hell out of my office!" yelled Tsunade. She started to move toward him once more, he started to scramble for his current position, grab his dog mask, and disappeared right on the spot.

Tsunade was breathing heavily as all that she had just been told sunk and in and left her fear-stricken of what might happen to Naruto. Tears slowly slid down her face and her mind came up with many possibilities of what they might do to him if they caught him. All the ideas involved him being hurt beyond help or treatment, or worse…..

After a while, Tsunade calmed down and went to her to her desk, she opened her desk door and pulled out a bottle of sake and with a sigh took a heavy drink from it.

Just then the Sakura chose this time to knock on her door.

"Come in," said Tsunade tiredly, as she quickly put the bottle of sake away.

Sakura came in not knowing what had just took place in the room. "I'm sorry I'm late, I got held up while getting those items you requested," said Sakura as she laid the paper and scrolls on Tsunade's desk. Tsunade finally looked up to look at Sakura. Sakura was shocked to see her master's expression.

She looked weary and tried, as though she just ran a very long distance. Sakura, now noticing the deep carter in the wall gasp. "What the heck happened?" she asked in shock.

"Thank you Sakura," she whispered, ignoring the question that her student just asked. She picked up her tea that Shizune brought for her before the whole episode took place. She took a sip as she leaned back on her chair. Sakura understood what that meant she turned to leave.

It suddenly dawned upon Tsunade that the girl who was currently dating the boy who they were discussing a short while ago, was leaving.

"Wait Sakura!" she said in a rush

Sakura turned around as her hand was just about to turn the door knob.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Naruto lately?"

Surprised at her master's sudden question, she replied, "Yes actually. I just saw him a little while ago. He said Jiraiya wanted to see him or someth- Is there something wrong Lady Tsunade? " Sakura asked the women in front of her horrified expression.

Lady Tsunade was in shocked. How could this happen right after she had just been informed that the Akatsuki had just arrived? Plus, hadn't she just sent that pervert on a mission that took almost 3 days to get there yesterday? This was not good. Naruto could be alone with an Akatsuki member right now being tortured or already be…no she wouldn't think about that now.

Sakura was getting worried now; the look upon her master's face was driving her insane with curiosity.

"What's wrong?" she began to ask, but her master interrupted her with a question of her own.

"How long ago did you last see him?" she asked with urgency nit caring how or what she looked like at all. She didn't care what happen to anyone at this moment; all she cared about was that they find _him_ before _they_ do.

Now getting more nervous, Sakura eyed her teacher nervously as she saw the color slowly drain out of her face, the horrified expression still on her face. "What's wrong?" she repeated again.

"_How long ago did you see him_?" she almost yelled, standing up from her desk getting more and more agitated that her student wouldn't answer the simple question.

"About 25 maybe 30 minutes ago, now will you please tell me why that is so important why I tell you that?" Worry was now starting to overcome her now. _What happen to him? _she thought to her self as she stared at Tsunade with a worried expression.

Lady Tsunade was mentally debating whether to tell her student, the girl currently dating the boy in question, that the people who have been after him for more than eight years, may have or already have, took him away to extract the demon inside of him. She sighed and made her decision.

"The Akatsuki maybe here in disguise planning to take Naruto away," she paused getting up from her chair to look out her window once again sighed and continued, "or have already have."

Sakura stood motionless, breathless, as the words sunk in.


	3. Chapter 3

**NaruSaku Captured – Chapter 3**

"What do you want old man?" The blond boy walked to greet the aging ninja with a smirk on his face. The two ninja shook each other hands and walked over to sit under a tree with a blanket and a basket. Naruto stop for a moment and look at his teacher in confusion. _That's a little weird_, he thought to himself.

"Ok that's a little out of the ordinary," he mumbled to himself; little did he knew that the old Toad Sage could hear everything he said. A wave of anxiety washed through the imposture. Could he see though his disguise?

Thinking quick he said, "B-because you've work so hard these last few years and I haven't seen you in a while…."

"You saw me at the hot springs last month. I beat your ass because you were sneaking a peek at my girlfriend. Then she beat you a pulp and so did Baa-chan. Ring any bells? " he said in a matter-o-fact tone. " She's still pissed at you by the way." He added with a smirk.

_That pervert actually did that? _**He thought to himself, he would have loved to see him get his ass whooped. That didn't matter right now he had to focus on the task at hand.**

**"Hehehe…" he laughed nervously, "that was in the past!" Naruto rolled his eyes at his teachers' foolishness. "What's important now is that you should eat before Tsunade finds me and sends me on another mission. Come on sit with me so we can catch up on some things…" he started to walk off. Naruto notice a red gleam in his eyes that was not there a few seconds before. He followed the man he now knew that wasn't his teacher. **

**When they finally reached the tree where the picnic basket laid, Naruto sat down and sat still for a few moments to gather his natural charka for sage mood. The imposter was completely oblivious to this action because he was more focus on making sure that the poison was in the ramen. The blond opened his eyes to reveal the eyes of a ninja in sage mood. He closed his eyes once more to sense this guy's charka; dark, evil, and malicious charka was pulsing though his chakra network…. **

**Naruto snapped his eyes open, ending his sage mood. He knew who the man was finally; it scared him and made him want to run away for the man who had his back turned away from him. But, he couldn't he had to catch him, he had to make sure that the last of these monsters were gone for good**

**Madara Uchiha turned, **disguise** as his Jiriaya, and handed the bowl of ramen. "Eat up!" he smiled. Naruto took a sniff and detected a trace of poison. **_Great,_** he thought silently.**

**"Thanks," he said with a fake smile. He slowly lifted his chopsticks to his mouth. His heart hammering against his chest, ****_I gotta do it now or else I won't be able to escape….._****He glanced at the gray haired man; a sweat drop went down from the side of his head.**

**_1_**

**_2_**

**_Now!_**

**He threw the ramen at the old Uchiha but it he was gone! Naruto tensed up and started to look around franticly. He pulled out a kunai just as a needle went to the back of his neck. He stumbled forward; his vision stared to go blurry. Someone grabbed him from behind and whispered in his ear, "Thought you could get away, eh Naruto-kun?"**

**He was dropped, he tried to move but it was useless. His body was unable to.**

**"You….you…will….pay," he whispered just as darkness took over.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NaruSaku-Captured- Chapter 4**

"Listen up!" Lady Tsunade shouted. In front of her were some of her best ninja in Anbu Black Ops she had. They all had their masks off at the moment. At the far left was Sakura with Kakashi, her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Naruto Uzumaki was taken from the village 2 hours ago; we believe the kidnappers were two of the Akatsuki. Your mission is an SS-ranked and your object is to find the Knuckle Head and bring him home! Understood?" she asked the eleven people in front of her.

"Hai!" they shouted in unison.

"Now then," she continued, "you will be divided in to three teams. Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai will go north of the village. Sakura, Choji, and TenTen will go west. And Lee, Ino, and Kiba will east." Her voice softened a bit as she continued. " Bring him back and kill the bastards who took him….Dismissed!" she shouted the last word. The group disappeared as soon as the word left her mouth. The hokage hope they would bring him back alive….

Kakashi stopped in front of the forest. He turned to see his team and the others waiting for his command. He sighed, "Okay everyone, keep in contact with the wireless coms units. Report anything of Naruto's whereabouts. If you find him, dead or alive," a shiver went up their spines at the thought of that possibility, "report it in A.." Everyone nodded. The feeling in the air was so intense, everybody knew that they needed to find him. And quick.

Everyone went to their assigned teams and headed off. A girl in a pink cat mask, headed toward westward of the forest, prayed that her boyfriend was ok and alive.

"You baka. What the hell have you gotten self in to?"

Nearby the elite ANBU, two men walked though the quite forest. No animals were seen, it was as if they knew that the men brought only death to everybody. Even one of them had been brought back from the fiery depths of hell. The other had live and seen battle of blood for 5 lifetimes. The blonde haired traveler had a young man over his shoulder, who seemed unconscious. Naruto had a little blood leaking out from the corner of his mouth.

"Hey Deidara?" asked Tobi.

"What?"

"What do you say in having some fun with the Nine-Tails?"

Deidara thought for a moment then said, "What the hell, why not?"

They put Naruto on the ground and started to kick him savagely in the gut. Their smiles where as they saw a little blood drip for the blonds mouth.

Kib


	5. Chapter 5

**NaruSaku-Captured- Chapter 5**

"Kiba," Kakashi said through his coms unit, "any luck?"

"Nope," he replied through gritted teeth. "Even with me and Akamaru's noses, we still can't find them! We can't pick up in a damn scent!" Kiba nails dug in his palm so hard, that he felt them cut in to his flesh.

Kakashi sighed. His mind pondered on the ways these ninja can outsmart the Inazuka clan keen sense of smell. The search party had been searching for Naruto for almost six hours and without a hint of evidence of where he and his kidnappers had gone to.

They were now well out of the forest of the Leaf village and deep in to the forest. Each team had a good rage on the whole area but no luck so far on finding their friend.

Kakashi sighed as he and checked in with the other squads.

"Any luck with you Sakura?" he asked his former student, a little worried about her well-being because this was her boyfriend they were searching so desperately for.

"Negative sensei," she responded with an angered tone.

Kakashi flinched when he heard the sharpness in her tone when she reported back. "Don't worry Sakura. We'll find him." _Let's hope so_, he said mentally to himself as he jumped off a tree branch.

Naruto was somewhere he couldn't recognize. He could tell it was dark and two people where nearby somewhere, he also noticed that a warm feeling was spreading by his abdomen. Every part of him ache. It felt that Sakura had beaten the crap out of him. But, he couldn't bring himself to even raise one single finger. He was just so tired, his body felt like he was made of lead. What was going on?

After what seemed like an eternity, he managed to open his eyes. What he saw was two people wearing black cloaks sitting around a fire pit, whispering to each other.

"…..he should be waking up soon," one of the men whispered. Naruto recognize that voice. It all came back to him…..He was captured, finally, by the Akatsuki.

He tried to get up, but his body was just too tired. _What did they shoot me with?_ He thought to himself. Eventually, he managed push his self up with his right hand. Sweat started to form on his brow when hand grabbed him from behind and roughly through him on the ground.

Naruto pushed himself up from the ground and looked to see a blond man face staring up at him with excitement. A wave of dizziness washed through his body as he fought to stay awake.

"W-what…..did…..you do…t-to…me?" he asked though gasps of air.

He closed his eyes for a second, but in that second he felt something sharp pierce him in his shoulder. He gasped out loud as searing pain washed through him. With gritted teeth he lifted his head and gasped.

It was Deidara.

But, wait; wasn't he supposed to be dead? Hadn't Sasuke killed him when he was with the Akatsuki?

"I bet your wondering why I'm still alive?" he asked, crouching down. "Well, it's this technique that only a handful of people know, and I'm not gonna tell you who did this, 'cause it would ruin the whole fun of killing you." Naruto just glared at the man, while his partner just snickered at his comment.

Naruto just smiled. A smile that seemed so cocky, but eerie and full of secrets; like the boy knew something they didn't. He just laughed, laughed and laughed for what seemed like hours, but in actuality only a few seconds when he felt himself being thrown backwards as a result of being kicked in the stomach by one of the two men.

"What's so funny, huh?"

Naruto opened his eyes to see Tobi crouching in front of him, with killer instinct. He grabbed the kunai from Naruto's shoulder and shoved it to his throat while grabbing the boys' collar. Naruto didn't feel anything since his body was starting to go numb. His mind started to go foggy, his eyes got heavy as he finally closed them.

"Pathetic," he heard though the fogginess of this mind, "you didn't even stay awake long enough for us to explain what we did to you." He felt the grip on his collar loosen and his head rolled to his shoulder.

"I know the effects of the poison weaken you because you are host, but I didn't think it would affect you this much…Oh, well at least you won't die….yet… " the he heard laughter; laughter that would shake you to you very core.

Naruto was glad when he let the arms of darkness take over him once more.


End file.
